Life as it is
by Dannysckr
Summary: Raven has always been in control of her emotions. Now they beign to unravel. And everything is about to go haywire. Trigon is able to contact his best friend, and he is about to come get Raven...for good. (full sum. on ch.4) Couples: RBB RSt No flames! Ch
1. Rain

**Summary:**

Raven has been in control of her powers and emotions since she inherited them. Now, everything starts to unravel and everyone starts to change in their own weird ways. Why now? Why has she been in a strange mood lately? It all started when Terra 'died'...

**Author's Note:** Okay, hey this is Dannysckr writing the story here. Some of you guys might have seen my comments or not. Anyways, this is my first fan fiction story I'm writing so be nice to it. Just give constructive comments and blah blah blah. Ummmm, I know that the gender says romance/humor, but this chapter might not be either of them. It might be in the next chapter though. Well could you just please read the story and tell me how it is. There is a new character in the story that will appear in later chapters. So enjoy and NO FLAMES!!!

1. Rain

Rain. It was what calmed her...what made her come back to reality. She looked at the raindrops dropping from the sky each one different from one another. What separated her from feeling the joy and that warm fuzzy feeling that you get from dancing in the rain. She had heard of how people acted when in the rain, but she never got the chance to feel what they were feeling.

Raven closed her eye for one pure second forgetting everything from her troubles to her past. Slowly, her eyes opened up to show tears streaming down her pale silky cheeks. Thinking about her curse that was given to her from her father and had forbidden her to feel joy, sad, lazy, angry, excited, crazy, brave and love. As she thought more and more about it, more tears were streaming down her cheeks and she could feel her emotions getting loose and soon they will make her-

"BOOM!!" as one of her vase exploded near her bad.

blow stuff.

Raven sighed. She whispered her three most common words for a couple of minutes.... slowly regaining her control over her emotions. As she settled down when she was relaxed and not all tensed up, she turned her head towards the window again.

'_Rain' _she thought again _'it would be so lonely to dance in the rain but I guess it is one of the most enjoyable activities when one could do when feelings confused and sad' _

And thus, she decided to go outside to try and stand in the rain. As she walked towards her door, she looked at her clock.

Tuesday 12:24am.

She slid the door just enough for her to go out and quickly slid it back quietly, making sure not to wake the others up. She quickly walked down the long dark hallway and proceeded towards the exit of the tower on the 1st floor, taking the elevator.

'_If I dance in the rain I surely will feel happy and that will make me once again loose control over happy and I can't let that happen since everyone will wake up and go looking for me and—oh forget it!' _she angrily thought at herself.

"BOOM!!!"

....the emergency telephone in the elevator exploded.

That was the last nerve in Raven and she was about to push the cancel button on the elevator and push the 5th floor when her inner voice spoke back,

'_Look Raven, calm yourself first. Just go out and stand in the rain and say the words if you feel that the emotions are about to come out. That wouldn't destroy or hurt anyone at least and you could still feel what it feels like to be in the rain, just not the feeling though'_ answered her back calmly and sensibly.

'_I could do that.' _She replied and put her hand back down to her side.

When the elevator doors swished open, she stepped out and onto the lobby floor of the 'T' shaped tower which was called her home for the last 5 years. When she finally reached the door, she hesitated but took a step into the rain with doubt on her mind. She walked onto the middle of the training field that was empty. She stood there for probably about 30 minutes enjoying the feeling of wetness on her face and everywhere. She wasn't happy or sad, she was... content. She was content but she wanted to feel more and be able to feel without getting something destroyed or hurt. She wanted to be free to feel and do what her friends did, argue, get mad, sad, angry, happy, and so fourth. She sighed as the rain soaked her and made Raven shivered a little, but she stood there like someone frozen in time. She pulled her hood down and looked out into the sea of Jump City. She stood there gazing out into the open sea never blinking and...never realizing someone was watching her.

Author's Note: So.....? How was it? Bad? Good? Horrible? Excellent? Tell me, just press the little button called review right below this note. Yes that one. Please review and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next time!!

Dannysckr


	2. I Could Wait

**Author's Note: **WOW! I thought I wouldn't get reviews in the previous chapter, but then again...expect the unexpected. Anyway, this is for your pleasure, the second chapter to my story. Sorry I forgot to mention that the first chapter was in Raven's point of view. This one is in Beast Boy. Okay the humor is not up yet, sorry about that, but I will soon be getting to it for my next couple of chapters. These two are a bit more serious. Anyway, Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: ** Okay dude, I don't own the Teen Titans, even if I did, by now I would have made a Raven/BB episode that got them dating and Robin and Starfire also. But I do own the new character coming up soon.

Chapter 2: I Could Wait

Beast Boy awoken up suddenly from the explosion. He looked around frantically searching for the source of the sudden noise. As he saw nothing out of the ordinary, he finally came up with a conclusion that Raven must be having a bad night. Raven.......he shook those thoughts of her out of his head.

'_No! You can't think that Beast Boy! You were in love with Terra and you can't betray her now!_ _You cannot live without her and you know it!_' his inner voice screamed at him for thinking of that.

'_I WAS in love with Terra but not anymore. I don't know why but I just don't mourn for her anymore. Yeah sure I sill feel sad because she...you know...but I wouldn't kill myself because she isn't here beside me. I CAN live without her._' Beast Boy replied back to his inner voice inside him.

He sighed. It had been 2 months after Terra had gone. For the first 3 weeks, he cried his eyes out until he could no longer cry. Soon afterwards, he realized that he was never in love with Terra; it was a mere teenage crush that he was experiencing in his lifetime. If he was indeed in love, he would have probably never have stopped crying. He would just go into depression, but the problem was that...he wasn't. He was back to his old habits playing jokes and going on the Game station almost every day. He started to argue with Cyborg again, loosing every argument with the word 'tofu' in it. Since everyone rather preferred meat over 'fake meat'. Beast Boy sighed and got up from his bed and went to sit near the window.

'_Wow...never thought rain could bring me in a peaceful state before._' he thought as his eyes were gazing out into the dark open sea. As the thunder boomed loudly outside, he took his gaze towards the picture hanging on the door. It was a picture of the team. They had grown since that picture was taken. It had been about 2 years since the team was formed.

It was taken by Cyborg's camera. It was on a timer and that explained the reason why Cyborg wasn't even ready for the camera but the picture still looked fine. Robin was sitting on the grass in the park. He was smiling happily while Starfire had a questioning look on her face as she kept continuing to explore Robin's hair and the gel that was in it, never noticing the camera going off. Cyborg was just in time to stand next to him but his face was still in worry since it was the last picture that could be taken in the camera and he wanted it to be perfect. Then came... Raven.

'She was...interesting, mysterious and yet friendly in her own way'Beat Boy thought out loud to himself.

She was sitting in her meditation position and had a look of annoyed on her face as if she was dragged into the picture against her own will. But something wasn't right. He was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her. She _looked_ annoyed but her eyes shone with happiness. Beast Boy smiled at the thought that she was able to show happiness in some other way. But what also made the picture weird to him that _he_ had _his _arms wrapped around _Raven. _It wasn't normal for her to let him wrap his arms around her. Usually she'd throw Beast Boy a couple of meters away from her if he had ever attempted to do those kinds of things. Somehow this situation for her seemed different.

He focused his eyes back to the window, where his thoughts are. As he was looking around the view, he spotted someone come out of the tower and went to the training field. He strained his eyes to get a better view of the person. It was Raven.

'_Why would she go out in the rain? She'd catch a cold!_' he thought worriedly.

He saw her stop in the middle of the training field and jus stood there. She stood there for a couple of mere minutes and then pulled her hood down. He was hypnotized at the girl. She stood there with no meaning to stand there (**A/N he thought that**) and gazed out into the open sea. Soon he got out the spell.

'_I'd better go get her in before she gets the flue instead of a measly cold_'

He got up and went out the door. Walking fast, he took an umbrella on the way down the elevator. As he reached the exit of the tower, he started to jog and then he ran. He ran out into the rain that soaked him with (A/N he must have forgotten about the umbrella) and stopped behind Raven. She was still in the same position that he had seen her previously from his window.

He stretched out his hand and tapped her lightly on her shoulder. She jumped but then relaxed as she turned around to only see that it was Best Boy.

'_Is that tears in her eyes?_' he thought as his eyes got big.

Normal POV:

Raven quickly wiped her tears away as she started to loose control again. As she stumbled on words to explain the state of her

'It's nothing Beast Boy' seeing from his big eyes filled with worry 'I can't explain because then my powers-

"BOOM" a nearby rock exploded.

'see what I mean Beast Boy. It's just not the right time to explain everything and-' but she never did finish her explanation.

Beast Boy quickly pulled her into his warm big arms and filled warmed her up.

He whispered to her ears also saying 'I could wait Raven. I could wait.'

And he just kept on holding her and never letting her go.

**So?! Reviews would be a nice way of telling me how the chapter is. I didn't use much description since it would take too long and you know I'm not the kind of writer to stall a chapter for too long. So tell me your feelings on it. REMEMBER NO FLAMES AND NO INSULTS. Only constructive comments and I always accept compliments. **

**Dannysckr**


	3. Thank You

**Author's Note: Thanx for all those of you who reviewed for my story. I appreciate it very much thanx! Anyway, now this chapter will be different from the first two. It will 'change gears' as I put it. So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: sighs If I did own the Teen Titans, by now I would have seriously got new episodes on every night of the week...but I don't so... that...sux... for... me-oh crap I thought it would end as them sucking not ME! Oh well, onwards....**

**Chapter 3: Thank You**

Beast Boy had been hugging her for over an hour, amazingly, and he had finally let Raven go. She was back to normal from what he saw her. Her face was pale and expressionless. She quickly pulled her soaked hood up to block the rain even though it was no use. She used that as an excuse but her real thing was that she was trying very hard to cover up the blush that she had the entire time on her cheeks while Beast Boy was hugging her.

'Let's go Beast Boy. It's almost morning and I want to get at least some rest before Robin honks the horn for training time.' she stated sensibly while starting to walk.

'_Not even a thank you or 'thanx for cheering me up Beast Boy.' Jeez, she's nice._' He thought but said worryingly to her while falling into steps with Raven,

'Ummmmm Raven? You might want to take a pill before you go back to sleep, you might catch a cold in the morning before training.'

'That's the point. I don't want to train and besides I want to see Robins face when I tell him my excuse for not training.' replying back with a slight smirk on her face.

'_Sweet!! I could do the same since I was in the rain for over an hour and if I train then I would get worse and Robin would definitely- _'

'I don't think he is gonna believe us both that we amazing enough became sick on the same night' she said, cutting off Beast Boy's thought.

'R-R-Raven, y-you might w-want to cut it off w-with that mind reading. It's kinda scary when someone reads someone else's mind without permission' he said wide eyed at Raven.

'Sorry, habit of mine.' They reached the 5th floor of the tower. The living room looked empty and peaceful. Everything was neatly organized.

'Wow, I'd never thought I'd see this scene. Everything's so... quiet.' He tried making a conversation.

'The only reason you saw this scene is because Cyborg and yourself aren't in the room with the game station plugged in yet' she replied sarcastically, while going through the door and into the hallway with Beast Boy tagging behind her. As she reached her destination, Beast Boy stopped by her door, just to make sure she was gonna be alright.

'Raven? Are you gonna be alright? I don't want anything happening to you.' He told her while staring into those violet eyes.

'Yes Beast Boy I'll be fine' she told him confidently while stepping into her dark gloomy room.

As Beast boy was to walk towards his room for his 8 hours of sleep,

'Oh and Beast Boy!' she called to him.

'Yeah Raven?' he asked turning around to look at her again.

'Thanx' she said and with that quick move, she slid the door shut.

Beast Boy stood in that position for about minute until he regain conscious from what just happen. He smiled and turned around.

'Welcome Rea.' He thought sleepily while getting into his warm comfy bed in his war zone room. Just as he was about to fall asleep he quickly realized something.

'Oh shit! I hate it when I'm living with a telepath...but then again who said life was fair' he told himself. Then suddenly, he fell with exhaustion into a deep sleep never waking up until that one ray of light hitting him in the early morning to come.

**Author's Note: See? I'm nice I don't leave cliff hangers for you guys...yet. So could you guys just press the button on the bottom left hand corner where it says review. Yeah, that one, just type in the comment you want to send to me and I'll check it out and it will start my following day greatly, thanx. Stay tuned in for the next chapter!**


	4. Scorpio Roth

**Author's Note: Alright thank you to the reviewers. I would have been discouraged to continue my story without those comments that you put in for me. Thanx. I'll be answering reviews or any questions if you want to ask me for the next chapter. Well so far, this is Monday so the updates are gonna go slower than usual**. **Yeah the summary didn't tell what the issue is, so here it is. It is kinda common I'm not sure.**

**Second part of Summary: It's about Raven's emotions getting unraveled and letting Trigon (father) contact his best friend in Azerath. By doing that, the best friend used to be in love with Raven and still is (did I forget to tell you guys he's mean and evil like Trigon?) So that would mean that Trigon wants Raven to go back to Azerath marry the guy and then it'll set Trigon free and yeah and see what happens in the story... **

**So hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Scorpio Roth**

The morning rays of light had hit Beast Boy right in the sleepy eyes of his. He groaned from the lack of sleep he received from the previous night (A/N: 8 hours but he usually got 12 more). He rubbed his eyes slowly getting used to the light from his window. Yawning, he flipped the dinosaur covers off him and sat up. He swam his way through the pile of clothing and towards the door, with a goal of getting into the shower. Hitting the kitchen before Cyborg gets up would be a major accomplishment for him. Getting his towel, he slid the door open. Strolling along the unlit hallway, he reached his destination, the bathroom of relaxation and peacefulness.

(A/N) Really don't want to explain the showering and all the stuff that boys do in the bathroom...yeah...ummm, onward)

Pancakes flipping, _tofu_ pancakes flipping, arguing, discussions, more arguing, fighting over for the stove, typical day for the Titans? Yep. Turns out Beast boy arrived at the kitchen and found that Cyborg was just about to put his apron on. The others were already up too, amazingly. After 15 minutes of arguing and yelling at each others throats, Robin had to settle the argument by saying that they should make what other people requested on what they would like to eat in the morning. Of course, almost everyone, minus Beast Boy chose eggs and bacon which made Cyborg jump with joy like a little 5-year-old girl being given her first pretty doll. Starfire, had her eggs and bacon scrambled with a bottle of mustard and frosting poured all over her breakfast. Raven just had her normal herbal tea with a piece of toast while Robin ate the same thing as Cyborg (eggs bacon). When everyone sat down with their steamy plates in front of them everyone began to eat, quietly until Starfire began,

'Umm, does anyone on this table know what the word 'period' means?' she asked innocently to everyone while putting a spoonful of frosting into her drooling mouth.

Everyone froze. Everyone on the table knew what the word meant, but instead of saying any excuse they all started to turn bright red in the face, including Beast Boy which turned pink/greenish.

'I have heard it on many shows on the device which shows many stories of peoples or animals lives. I have been searching for the meaning of the word but it seems to me that I have not completed my conquest. Friends, are you able to explain to me what it means?' she put in, hopefully to get an answer from one of her friends.

'Umm, Star. Y-you m-might want to g-go talk about that w-with R-rave-' Robin

'You know, I haven't been mediating for a long time since yesterday. I think if I were to explain to Starfire what it means I believe that my powers will cause some disturbance. So....I'll be going to my room if anyone needs me. And it is only for emergencies ONLY.' Raven cutting off Robin and smirked. She stood, swiped her plate up and went to put it in the kitchen sink and almost ran towards her room while very hard trying to control her emotions.

'Uhhhhhh, I need to go fix the engine on the T-car. It had some problems that I just found out yesterday and I haven't had the time, so I'll go right about now.' Cyborg said nervously, while getting up and running towards the hallway.

'I'll go help Cy. Oh, and it's your turn Robin to do the dishes, bye!' Beast Boy piped in and following close behind the robot towards the garage.

Robin couldn't believe it. His friends just left him, HELPLESS! With a girl who wanted to know what a period was!!!

'I believe our friends have left to do their businesses.' Starfire interrupted his thoughts. 'Since you are the only one who doesn't have anything to do, would you mind explaining to me what the word means?' she asked with puppy dog eyes.

'Uhhh......how about.......maybe next..........what if......I just.......I really need...-oh crap, why not.' Robin replied, giving in to those green emerald yes of hers.

And thus, Robin was dragged to Starfire's room with the alien eager to find out the answer to her question.

Also, let's just say that after what Robin told Starfire, you would never want to ask about that term ever again................only if you want to see Robin pee in his pants.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had stopped when he reached the door to his room since he now knew fully well that Robin was to be stuck with Starfire and the word 'period'.

After playing the game station from morning until evening, his eyes got tired from the bulky TV screen which had displayed the word 'LOSER' possibly about 100 times in a row.

'_What in the world could I possibly do in my room? The game station is starting to bore me, (_A/N AHHHHH the apocalypse had finally come to Earth! goes back to normal on with the story... _Cyborg is too busy fixing his car and I bet my money on it that he wouldn't want me to 'help' him. Robin and Starfire are well...discussing some stuff. That leaves me with Raven. Oh god...she just might strangle me to death' _Beast Boy thought boringly. He was seriously considering writing his will before going up to the roof, but he was lazy. '_Better than nothing._' As began to walk towards the tower since Raven typically meditates there to cool off from the action in the tower. As he reached the final steps of the door, he pushed the door open and found Raven, not meditating but surprisingly staring up into the stars at the edge of the roof. He sighed.

'_At least she won't be pissed at me for interrupting her meditation._' he thought positively. Quietly as he can, walked up towards Raven. He slowly sat next to her. He could feel her tense up and then relax again when she knew it was only him by seeing him out of the corners of her eyes. He looked up to see what Raven was so hypnotized to. He was surprised. It wasn't the stars or the planets that were usually up there, it was a comet shower.

'Wow' was all Beast Boy could get out of his mouth. Instead of keeping his mouth shut like he should have, he started to blab

'I've seen this stuff before, but never in real life. And it also feels so different since they feel like it is only like 100 miles away. They also have this thing which makes me feel all tingly and all of a sudden when I think-' a black aurora cut off his sentence.

'Could you PLEASE just enjoy the silence I was enjoying just before you came and blabbed all you feelings out' Raven said annoyed.

'Uphm' was all Beast Boy could say and gave a nod.

Raven let the aurora ceased and turned back to the show provided by God. It lasted only 30 minutes but to them, it only lasted 1 second. Raven shivered as the cold wind passed by the roof of the tower. She was only wearing her cloak which didn't provide much protection from the cold. Beast Boy noticed this and being friendly, he just grabbed her and held her.

'_What the hell am I doing?!?!?!? Am I crazy?!?! Hello!?!? This is RAVEN!!!!! You know raven the 'I'm-so-not-popular-dark-girl-who-can't- feel-because-of-her-father!'_ Beast Boy thought alarmingly when he realized what he was doing.

But he felt, warm, and relaxed, and not scared. When he was with Terra, he was always holding his breath. He didn't know Terra that well and he was always afraid that she would hurt herself or do something to hurt both of them. But Raven...she was under control...well most of the time...she was his best friend (A/N: minus Cyborg but he is a guy and I'm doing a girl here). His thoughts stopped when he realized that Raven wasn't moving, but he didn't see her face, shocked like she just saw a cat run around like crazy when it was on fire and not jump into the water. So he kept on holding her not knowing what else to do.

Raven being in initially paralyzed, couldn't move from her position she was in. She was glad since it was warm and comforting to know that someone cares about you

'_In the friend thing kind of way_' she added quickly to her thoughts. When she got her sense back, she slowly pushed him away and said,

'Thanx, that was really nice of you, but I suggest that you shouldn't-'

'BOOM' light bulb exploded nearby.

'And that is my cue to go and meditate before going to sleep.' She quickly told him. Jumping up, she walked quickly towards the door of the tower. Before she could grab a hold of the doorknob that led her to safety of her emotions, Beast Boy grabbed her gently by the arm and crashed his mouth into hers.

Raven's head went crazy like a roller coaster. She was KISSING Beast Boy! Her eyes were wide opened with shock, her body wouldn't move let her move. Beast boy wouldn't let go of her. Her knees weakened, and her powers started to go haywire when other bulbs of light exploded. When she finally was able to let go, she ran towards the door, down those steps, and into her safety of her room. She was gonna have the LONGEST night.

'Okay, let's go over this again. So when the comet shower was over you hugged her

'-which caused her powers to exploded-' Robin recited

'-which caused her to walk back to her room-' Cyborg continued.

'-which caused _you_ to kiss her-'

'-which caused $400 worth of DAMAGE!!' Cyborg screamed at Beast Boy angrily after calculating this on his arm.

'which caused Raven to run down' Robin continued, giving Cy a glare.

'which caused you to stand there like a total fool for 15 minutes' added the chucking Cyborg.

'which caused you to talk to us?' Robin finished off. And Beast Boy just nodded. They were in Cyborg's room. Mostly they would talk in the living room but since Starfire was there, they didn't want this to get to her curious ears.

'Wow, this is a hard situation. All I can say is that, 'Thank God for not bringing girls into my brains except their hot body images' preached Cyborg jokingly. Robin being the only serious one in the three-some hit his head.

'OWWW!! What was that for?!?!' shouted Cyborg, rubbing his sore spot.

'That was for not helping Beast Boy and also for thinking of sick stuff!' Robin replied with a sick face.

'Hey I'm not the one who has wet dreams about Starfire every night!' Cyborg challenged back at Robin.

'HEY GUYS!!! THIS IS ABOUT ME HERE! You know, Beast Boy?! The one with the girl problem?!' Beast boy broke the argument. Both the red-faced Robin and the grinning Cyborg turned towards BB and apologized.

'So...what are you gonna do BB? I mean by now Raven wouldn't even show her face for a couple of days or maybe even a week or so from what you've just put her in.' Cyborg told his best friend.

'I really don't know. I didn't have control on what was happening then. I really need to get out of this situation.' Beast Boy cried out helplessly while hitting his head on the current table he was sitting at. Both Cyborg and Robin came over and stopped him from hitting his head and giving him anymore headaches he might be having later.

'Okay, how 'bout this? All of us will act like none of this will happen. We will see how Raven is acting if she is hiding or not coming out, or just staying in her room starving herself until she dies. Then It'll be completely your fault' Robin concluded thoughtfully.

'Thank you so much Robin. I don't know what I would have done without you if Raven died.' Beast Boy groaned sarcastically.

'Look, just get some sleep, and see how tomorrow goes okay?' Cyborg suggested with a yawn followed by. It was 11:36pm from what the clock wrote.

'Yeah, that would be the best solution, sleep...well for you that is' Robin added in with hopes to get Beast Boy to bed.

'Sure' Beast Boy replied without any argument. Getting up, he slid the door to Cyborg's room and went into his own. He didn't bother to change or do anything but drop heavily into his bed.

Meanwhile...

Raven was not in the best mood ever. Let's put it this way. If you were a teenager who had, let's say lost the ticket to the lottery that held $1,000,000,000,000,000, then you would know how Raven is feeling... angry at herself. She was angry at herself for not being able to summon her strength to break the kiss at the moment. Angry at herself for pushing Beast Boy away. Angry at herself for enjoying the kiss. She knew that she enjoyed it, but she knew that consequences were and she had a taste of it before hand. Sighing in defeat, she hovered down from her lotus position and went to sit at her bed. She knew that no matter how hard she ignored her emotions, she knew that she could never hide that one truth; she had enjoyed her time with Beast Boy up on the roof. Every single bit of it. From when he had sat down to when he had kissed her.

'_Don't think that Raven! You know what will happen!! Trigon gets loose, all hell breaks loose and then you are forced into as battle once again! Even though every time you win, Trigon is getting stronger and stronger, you know it, we know it and he knows it fully well'_ Knowledge talked to Raven through her thoughts. '_He is planning something and it's gonna be a big finale for you if you don't watch out_'

'_Yeah but it's hard when he is literally around me almost 24/7. What am I suppose to do, shut him out of my life forever?! I can't do that he is my teammate, my friend, my best friend, my love?_' Raven finished her thought with a confused look. She shook her head and went to bed, hoping that today was just a dream and Trigon wasn't going to succeed in whatever he was planning.

But Trigon, just did. He had finally been able to get enough energy to contact someone on Azerath, someone he trusted. Someone who used to be a friend to Raven. Someone named Scorpio Roth.

**Author's Note: So dude and dudesses?!?! How was this chapter. One of you were saying that my chapters were too short so I added a bit more to it? Hope you guys enjoyed it and please tell me how it is. That would be greatly appreciated! Review!!!! **

**Dannysckr**


	5. It's Time

**Author's note: Okay, thanx for the reviews you guys. I'm really aiming for 100 of them _when I finish the story_, which will be a long time from now. I'm gonna have a twists and turns that will surprise you and stuff like that. Okay.............wait one sec...............okay, ready........I'M SO SORRY!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!! **

**I didn't update for a really long time. The freakin' teachers in my school give out too much HW and I needed to check my e-mail and other stuff too. I'm really sorry for all those people who I said to them I will update really fast, I guess I kinda broke that promise, sorry. But I'm trying my hardest to work on it EVERYDAY. And this is what I got out of it. Hope you guys like it and forgive me too! mumbles now I know why the authors update so late sometimes.....pff!......and I thought I can do it-not.......**

**Disclaimer:** okay listen carefully because I will say it only once and no more. I do not own the teen titans because the producers won't accept me into their crew because I'm apparently too young to become one of them and do an episode with them that will please the BB/Rea and Ro/St supporters greatly. Anyway, if you did not get that through your brain, then read through this paragraph over until you find the part you want to hear. **But!!!!! I DO own the two outside characters, which are Scorpio and Julie, so HAHAHA AND 'IN YOUR FACE' TO THE PRODUCERS FOR NOT ACCEPTING ME!!!**

**So here are the reviewers that I am commenting/answering:**

**warprince2000**I glad that you enjoyed the story, hope you keep on reading till the end and reviewing also!

**XxRavenxX: **I'm getting some sense of vibe that you are a bit crazy. Don't worry; I'm crazier than you. Ummmmmm......how did you exactly flame me? I don't see any insults or anything? And please clam down before I too get hyper.

**MOOgoestheCHICKEN: **Thanx I'm glad that you enjoyed the story and the length of it. I couldn't figure out what would be the right length.

**Gryffindor620**I'm glad that you enjoyed the story; I hope to hear from you again in the reviews!

**Miss Mione: **Thanx for the help. How you do exactly advised me to make it more the feel like myself? I did say however that I would 'change gears' (style) from the first couple of chapters.

**Scorpio Serpent******I'm glad that you like the name. I didn't know any more evil names that would sound like they came from another galaxy or something. So I chose this one and the last name just seemed a bit dark, perfect for the character, well for this chapter no but for later chapters....oh you'll know why.

**Wizard13**Don't worry, I'll _try_ to keep on updating regularly and not keep you guys hanging on the rope for months. This would be really hard for me to keep up as you can see from this update and compare it from the last. It took me a LONG time, which I am so sorry.

**Bug2buggie**Gladyou enjoyed the story! Hope you tune in for the next chapter!

**Dr. Evans**: Glad you liked the chapters! Hope you keep in tune to my story!

**UrufuKiba22**I'm glad that you came and read and reviewed my story. wipes tears from eyes you don't know how much it means to me. LOL, jk. I'm not THAT crazy when answering reviews of my own story, but I am glad that you did. D

**HanyouPenguin****00**.... Anyway, I'm glad that you like the story that I have written for the readers out there. I'm just gonna pretend that the hugs don't kill me for the sake of my story to continue onwards.

**Dudicle:** I'm so gonna remember that you just commented on one of my pieces for the first time ever! shouts Everyone! Remember that this girl just commented for the first time in history on me work!!! But thanx, by the way....

**Chapter 5: It's Time**

The skies on Azerath were always dark. There was never a single ray of light that can come through the Azerathian's clouds. They were made up hydrochloric acid. And when they rain, the rain would not do any harm to the people living there. It would act like normal rain. The only time it would do any harm was if any people who came from a different planet that was not born on Azerath, they would pay the price with their skin and body parts. It was a good defense for the planet since many armies tried to attack before but failed due to the rain.

A teenager about the age of 17 was sitting on top of the roof of his home staring up into those mysterious clouds. He wondered why they were like that, why they always never let the rays of their sun shine on his planet. Scorpio Roth was always curious. He was curious when he was born. His hazel eyes shown curiosity, while the black shakra on his forehead glisten. The wind blowing lightly on his spiked up, dark, brown, hair. (**A/N**: **Okay I'm seriously starting to like this guy, just his physical features, not his brains though, those are EVIL!**) Being tall, slender and muscular gave him the advantage in hand-to-hand combats. Most Azerathians mostly relied in their powers. Okay let us put it this way, he was probably the most handsome guy on the planet and he was single. And yes all the girls were technically trying to win his heart. But his heart was no where in any of the girls on the planet. His heart was in one other kind of his, only on a different planet and a mysterious personality that attracted him.

'_Why did you leave? Why did you go off galloping off in another universe? Did you even care about me? I would do anything to get you back, anything..._' he thought sadly. Tears were flowing from his eyes. His power started to go off, but he soon regained control and wiped his tears away quickly for he heard the sound of his-

'Scorpio! Would you come down here! Julie is here to see you again!'

...his mom. Sighing he got up from the roof of their house to go meet his 'date' that his mom had forced him to. She was always worried that Scorpio wouldn't get a girl and then he would end up lonely and pissed off at the world. To prevent that, his mom had set him up on a date with this girl from one of her friends' mom daughter.

'_I will so be sick after the date._' He thought annoyingly. Stomping down the stairs loudly to make his presence noticeable, he tried to think up of an excuse to miss his 'date'. Unfortunately, his brain wasn't working as he wanted it to at the time in need. Sighing and giving up, he decided to just go on along on the date for his mom's happiness for once.

Seeing the sight of Julie, he wanted to die. She was just an average Azerathian teenage girl who was drooling when he was in sight of their eyes. She had dark, brown, straight hair, turquoise eyes, tall skinny body, and pale skin....unusual. Most Azerathians were tall, skinny, blond, blue eyes the typical of what Earthlings called a 'model'. After being told by his mom a billion times to be nice and polite and pull her chair when she is about to sit, offer her wine and some other stuff that he didn't here for he tuned her out the minute his head started hurting.

After finally being ushered off by his mom's nagging voice, he finally let out a sigh of relief. Julie was beside him, trying very hard not to make a fool of herself in her outfit; that her mom picked out to look like a prostitute. (**A/N:** **and I'm not gonna describe her outfit for any of you perverts out there.)** Anyway, he had told Julie that they were going to go for dinner at this restaurant near the ocean. Walking, they looked at the things in the bazaar.

The world of Azerath was worse than Earth. They had no green at all because of the previous war between the Gordanians (**A/N: Yes it's the same enemies that Starfire said in 'Sister' I think, oh well, continuing on...**) and themselves. Of course they won, but they had to pay the price which was their beautiful environment. It used to be filled with green and forests that covered for miles. Now it was just destroyed and was replaced with a desert and bare trees that never seem to have a chance to grow green again. The Azerathains were poor. They had a currency system, but most of the people there were corrupt because of the lame government that wouldn't help their own people but only swim in their own luxury.

Arriving at the restaurant, they both were surprised it was a quick trip. They had somehow surprisingly had a nice eased conversation about their mothers nagging about them doing this and them doing that and so on. It also surprised him that Julie turned out to be a more interesting person then what she appeared to be. Last time he dated, they were all boring, complaining about clothes, zits, make-up powers and so on. Reaching their assigned table with the help of their waiter he looked through the menu for their meal of the night.

The dinner between the two wasn't as awkward as he had gone in his previous dates with other girls. Julie was different, she was understandable. She wasn't aiming to win his heart, she seemed relaxed, and that made him surprised. Most girls would be shuffling their feet like crazy or keep playing with their hair so that it made them look think they look more seductive which was so not true. The dinner had gone well for they kept on going with light conversations about this and that. After their meal, mostly Scorpio would just take her back home and kiss her on her cheek good night. But Julie was different, she was uncommon. She was much more interesting than the other girls he previous dated, so instead he took her to the Ocean of Azerath. After a peaceful walk under the three moons, they started to feel romantic and suddenly get engaged in............_activities _as you might put it. (**A/N and no it's not sex if your thinking that, mumbles perverts in this world.**) After that night, they kept in contact and dating ever so often.

**Couple Months Later (5 to be exact)**

Scorpio had never been happier than ever in his life. Even more happy when Raven was dating him. He was in total bliss, cloud 9, in heaven. They had been dating for a couple months so far. And things were progressing nicely in his view. Today was there anniversary and Scorpio had something special planned for her. He was gonna take her to the same restaurant that they went on their first date. He had the waiters prepare their meal course. They had gone there often; almost every waiter knew them and the usual meals. But this time things were going to be a lot different.

Getting into the shower and dressing up as quick as possible, not in a tux since he saw no point in them except to look smart for no reason when you can show that you have brains by saying stuff that are smart. He put on a dark red t-shirt and some black baggy pants to go with it. He checked if everything was in order...yep.

'Mom, I'm going out with Julie again tonight!' he yelled to his mom and walking out the door. He knew his mom would say yes, she just needed to know where he was.

'_Mums............_' he thought heartily. Walking along the street towards his destination, he wondered if the evening was gonna go well. He was starting to get nervous as he started to get near Julie's house. He was soon in front of her house, ringing the doorbell. He looked at his watch to see the time: _7:39pm_.

'_Just enough time to-_'

'Ummmmm, Scorpio? You look a bit _stressed,_ you okay?' Julie interrupted with worry in her tone. Scorpio snapped his head to her.

'I...wow...I mean...uhhhh...what I'm...grrr...I mean...umm-' he decided to snap his mouth shut before he looked dumb to her eyes. His eyes were wide in surprise while mouth slowly hanged open with drool dripping out in the corner. Of course, in order to get Scorpio out of his 'trance' Julie had to whisper some things into his ear and SNAP! Back to reality and he remembered nothing except for what he heard from Julie. Quickly, once again recovering from Julie's body, he tried very hard to be a gentleman and not stare at her while they walked to 'their' restaurant.

Sometimes he would sneak glances at her. She was irresistible to his eyes, and some other guys on the planet. But of course, he was happy that she was his and that he knew the guys were envying him so badly now. Julie was dressed in a mini skirt that was black and had a stripped red and black tight shirt. Her boots emphasized her earrings and visa versa, which both the boots and earrings were shiny silver. She looked gorgeous through a boys eyes and the 'to die for body outfit' through the girls.

Reaching the restaurant they were lead towards the back by their dear friend who served them their meal, Mark. Julie had the glint of surprise in her eyes but didn't show it on her face, but Scorpio still saw it. He knew her well enough to see her emotions when it wasn't shown on the face. Why surprised? Mostly they would sit near the back where it was empty since the front was fully packed because it was near the mysterious sea that lay about before them. Now, Scorpio had reserved the whole restaurant for the night miraculously from his connections that were never to be revealed to anyone. They were lead to the middle front on the porch. It was all lit up _prettiful _with beautiful dark red roses decorated here and there and basically everywhere in the restaurant.

After dinner going very well, with the exception of some confetti falling from the ceiling which was planned by the waiters and the owner since they knew the plan before hand and they wanted to give a surprise which would unknowingly ruin their soup and just paralyze them for a couple of minutes....hehe. Anyway, after dinner finished, Scorpio tipped all the waiters (**A/N: Do not know how much money he bought with him and don't ask me if he is rich or poor because I really don't know right now.**) He took her back to her house by going up to the roof as an entrance.

Scorpio, being a regular guy started to get nervous as all guys do when they are about to do this from my experience from reading a lot of proposing fan fiction stories. And amazingly started to stumble which he never had before and he had been nervous a lot of times before this, BUT this is A LOT BIGGER event than ever in his life.

'I-I-I- w-want-ed you to k-know t-that......w-what I m-mean is t-that-' Scorpio fiddling with the little dark red box in his right pocket.

Julie being the sensible and calm one in the situation going on put her hand on

His shoulders and looked him in the eye.

'We don't have to do it tonight. I am fine perfectly waiting until you are ready. WE don't have to have sex tonight. It's okay, boys get nervous.' Stating that calmly, she smiled proudly that Scorpio cared that he wanted to make her content.

'N-no....I-I- WHAT?! No!!! I mean no! I don't want that yet! No!!' Scorpio stumbled embarrassingly 'What I really wanted to say is that I loved you since that very first date we went on. You were like no others girls that I have been _forced_ to date by my mom. But you are different and I'm glad that my mom did force me and that I met you. So I wanted to ask you if you could mar-'

But Scorpio never finished. The little red box dropped in his pocket. His eyes grew two more eyes but they were still that hazel eyes the Julie once knew. His hair grew long bit didn't run white. He grew bigger and was the more muscular image of him. But he hadn't turned into Trigon.......yet. Trigon had taken over. Trigon was taking over his mind and was now occupying it, until that time came when he would have his own body back. When the transformation was completed, Julie ran behind the trash can, hoping that the hideous monster that she grew to love and care for, would not find her. But Trigon never did.

'_It is time_' Trigon thought and disappeared into space heading for Earth. For his daughter's powers. The one named Raven.

**So how is it? It's irrelevant to the Titans, but I needed this chapter to explain these two histories. Just comment and I am COMPLETWELY SORRY FOR ALL THOSE READERS WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER!!! Please review and do not throw apples and cabbages at me, just review and I know that you care and hate me. Thanx!! **

**With Love to all the reviews,**

**Dannysckr**


End file.
